Stay With Me
by Iamthewolf
Summary: Marvelous makes a big mistake. Luka hates his guts. Will he ever get her back? A One-shot! Inspired by the song' stay with me' by Sam Smith! Pairing: Marvelous/Luka.


Here's my first One-shot! It's my best pairing ever!

This One-shot was inspired by a song I am hooked on, it's called, 'Stay with me' by Sam Smith.

I would recommend if you listen to it while reading it!

_**Marvelous/Luka: Stay with me.**_

* * *

He didn't know what he was doing. So he released.

To reveal a baffled Gokai Pink. Marvelous's eyes widened.

"M-Marvelous-san?"

'_What was I doing?' _Marvelous screamed in his mind.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"a voice screamed, causing Gokai Red and Gokai Pink to flinch in the crow's nest. Marvelous's whole heart jumped out of his chest.

_Luka Millfy._

"Luka!" Marvelous called out, but she left before he could do anything.

Luka ran down the stairs and ran through a baffled Gai and Don. Joe stopped doing his usual push-ups, and stared confused at Gokai Yellow, as she ran. Tears that she never had before, was rolling down her cheeks, as she jumped off the GokaiGalleon.

Marvelous pushed Ahim to the side of the Crow's nest and ran down the stairs.

"Luka! Luka, wait!" Marvelous boomed in the GokaiGalleon. Gai, Don and Joe jumped from their captain's burst of energy.

"What's happening?" Gai exclaimed, as he looked at Joe and Don. Both shrugged.

"Me."

The three gokaiger's looked over to reveal a dark red Ahim De Famille.

Joe looked at her. "What happened, Ahim?"

Ahim looked down, in total guilt.

"Marvelous kissed me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luka didn't know what to do. Her heart felt as if it had been stabbed straight into the chest. Then the enemy twisted it into her. _Deeper._

While she was running away , she saw couples kissing in the sunset. More tears filled her face as then rage filled inside of her.

"_That bastard!" _Luka screamed, and people stared at in her confusion, as she then went into an abandoned park, and she sat down by a near tree, as she slinked down to her knees, as her hands covered her face. She didn't want _anyone_ to see the touchy side of Luka Millfy.

Especially _him_.

Captain Marvelous's insides felt like they were about to explode. His mind was only filled with eagerness while he and Ahim where talking casually. He knew his first mate loved her, and he knew she did too, then why did he do it? His face started to sweat, as he stopped, and coughed rapidly for breath.

"Luka!" Marvelous screamed at the top of his lungs, as he kept on running. He needed to find her. He needed to comfort her in the time of need. He then stopped all of a sudden.

'_Why am I so emotional ? It isn't a good look, I need to gain some self-control.' _Marvelous thought in his head. A deep true fact occurred to him, as if a ton of bricks hit his mind.

'_Deep down, we know this never works.'_

He looked back up, and a sight took his breath away. It was a brunette, in a yellow jacket, short and tights, with brown ankle boots. Her face was buried in her hands, as her hands where close to her knees.

"Luka…"Marvelous whispered.

He jogged up to her, and kneeled by her.

"Luka…" he muttered, and he tried his best to not have his pride to take the best of him.

Luka looked up to reveal Marvelous, hurt in his eyes. She shot up from her resting place, and backed away, immensely.

'_Why does he have hurt in __**his**__ eyes? Doesn't he know how I feel about him?' _Luka said to herself in her mind.

"What the hell are you doing here, you bastard!" Luka yelled, as she wiped out her tears with her yellow jacket sleeves. Marvelous got a grip on Luka's wrist, but Luka twisted his arm around his back, and she leapt away from him, running away from him.

Marvelous was shaking off the pain, as he winced. He really admired her for her strength and stubbornness, just like him. He knew what was happening.

'_I am falling in love with her. She's all I need...'_ Marvelous sighed heavily. He needed to smell her scent, the scent that smelled like a sweet flowery scent, but overlooked by a feisty, stronger scent.

Marvelous sprinted as hard as he can. Just because he wasn't fit that much to run, he knew his feelings overlooked his body, making him run faster than he ever did. His heart started to beat rapidly as Luka came into view. She looked to run towards the beach. Marvelous smirked as he cut off a way and took a shortcut.

Luka's nose was sniffling, and Luka's legs started to burn, and Luka's heart began to beat rapidly and air needed to fill her lungs. She took a glimpse behind her, and noticed there wasn't no ex-captain in her view.

"_Ex-captain. I can live with that." _Luka muttered, as she stopped at the hot sand of the beach. The sun started to set, and right about she was gonna run again, something tumbled her to the ground, pinning her to the hot sand.

_Marvelous._

"Marvelous! Get off of me!" Luka screamed, as she tried her best to get away, but her body was weak from working too hard, and she wasn't going nowhere.

"Not until I explain!"

"Explain what? Kissing my little sister?! I thought I liked you!" Luka snapped back. She then gave a long and hard glare at Marvelous. "_I thought you liked me too."_

That statement filled Marvelous's lungs with hurt. He gritted his teeth.

"I do like you, Luka!" He screamed. His eyes, _for once,_ was getting wet. This feeling shocked the both of them, but anger had distracted them from it.

"Then why did you kiss Ahim?! Explain that to me, Marvelous!" Luka yelled back.

Marvelous hesitated. '_Why did I kiss her?'_ he thought to himself again.

Luka then took that as an opportunity, as she back-flipped up, causing Marvelous to fall back hard on his back. Luka jumped up to her feet, and ran. Marvelous growled.

"Luka! Wait! Please just listen to me!" Marvelous yelled, and he knew his voice was different. _Way different. _

Luka stopped. But never did face him, and her fists where clutched.

"Stay with me."

Luka turned to face him, whole-hearted tears running down her face. Marvelous was breathing heavily.

"I'm a human-being too, Luka. I need love too." Marvelous bellowed, as he walked closer to her. Luka didn't budge but she turned around to face him.

"I know this might not be love, but you're all I need." Marvelous added, now their bodies where only inches away from each other. Luka looked into his eyes, since she was looking down, and there was only one thing that showed her that she knew that he was telling the truth.

_He was letting out a tear._

"Marvelous…" Luka whispered, as she used her hand and she wiped away the single tear that went down his face.

"You're such a _baka_." She added, adding her usual cocky tone. Both chuckled, and sniffled laughs, both their faces red. Luka never seen this side of Marvelous, nor did Marvelous with Luka.

"Stay with Me. Stay with me, Luka. I need you to stay by my side." Marvelous muttered, his face was staring straight at Luka's dark brown sparkling eyes.

Luka sighed, as she knew she couldn't deny, even though how hard most her wanted to.

"Alright."

Right then, Marvelous leaned in, just slightly, as he barely touched his lips with hers. He had his one hand cupping the side of Luka's face. Luka was stunned, but she slightly returned. Marvelous could feel there was more sensation and love then his kiss with Ahim. He released, but both their faces where still half an inch away from each other.

'_Damn…she's breathtaking in the moonlight.' _Marvelous thought, smirking.

'_Shit that boy can take your breath way…" _Luka taunted herself in her mind, smirking as well.

Both knew what they were thinking about each other, even if they aren't sidekick.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it!

If I have enough people liking this, I can write a little sequal if I have enough feedback!

R & R!

IAMTHEWOLF


End file.
